


And Become mine

by SmutHorn



Series: Trust is earned [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark elements, M/M, Spoilers season 5, Stiles no longer wants him, Theo wants void!Stiles, mid season spoliers, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo tell's Stiles why he came back for him and the rest of the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Become mine

“Do you know why I came back for you.” Theo asked, smiling softly, rubbing Stiles’ cheek.

 

“No.” Stiles said. He felt a mixture between sick and numb. There was something seriously wrong with Theo, but for some reason Stiles couldn’t bring himself to leave his side. Maybe there was something wrong with him too.

 

“You know I came back for a pack; I never lied about that Stiles. I came for the werecoyote, whose first instinct is to kill. For the banshee, the girl surrounded by death. the dark kitsune, the beta with anger issues.” Theo said, grinning. “But most of all. I came for Void!Stiles. That is that pack I want.”

 

Stiles frowned, looking at him. “Then you must be disappointed.” He said.

 

Theo smirked. “At first, yeah. I was.” He nodded. “But the more I got to know you, the more I was around you.” Theo murmured, running a hand down Stiles’ side. “The more I realized that he’s there, just under the surface.”

 

“He’s gone Theo!” Stiles snapped, pushing his hand away.

 

“No.” Theo said, grabbing Stiles’ hand. “The Nogitsune might be gone, but the void is you is still there. It showed itself with Donovan.”

 

Stiles pushed him away, not wanting to hear this. “I didn’t remember what happened! Not until Scott showed me that wrench.”

 

“You didn’t remember doing a lot of things when you were void.” Theo grinned. “What else do you think you’ve done?”

 

Stiles growled and punched Theo. “No!” He yelled, climbing on top of the beta and continued to hit him. In the back of his mind he was wondering why it didn’t hurt, how could he be hitting a werewolf and it not hurt. He ignored that question in favor of hitting Theo, taking his anger out.

 

“There he is!” Theo laughed even though he was being hit and blood was running down his face.

 

“No!” Stiles screamed again.

 

Theo laughed, grabbing Stiles’ shirt and flipping them over. “You don’t get it do you Stiles?” He asked, grabbing the boys wrists. “The Nogitsune feeds off pain and chaos, pain is always there because it lasts Stiles.” He hissed. “There just hasn’t been enough to keep the void awake. Soon, soon you’ll wake up and you’ll see.”

 

“You’re wrong.” Stiles growled, squirming.  _He thinks I'm gone. I never left!_

 

“It felt good didn’t it?” He smirked. “Hurting me, you know I’m right.” Theo said, kissing him hard.

 

Stiles growled into the kiss, his eyes closing and bit Theo’s lip.  _  
_

 

“You might hate me now, but you’ll get it eventually.” He said, licking at his bitten lip. “I have an army, better than the alpha back, better than the Oni. The hard part is just waiting.” Theo grinned.

 

“I’m not apart of your pack.” Stiles said.

 

“Oh you will be. As soon I wake you up enough. You’ll join me and you’ll love me.”

 

“I will never love you.” Stiles spat.

 

Theo laughed. “You’re heart rate tells a different story.” He smirked. “You’re already in love with me Stiles. You’re mine.”

 

“No.” Stiles hissed, twisting to try and get out of his grip.

 

“Yes you are.” He said, kissing over Stiles’ neck gently. “Relax and let me show you.” Theo whispered.

 

Stiles turned his head to the side, cringing. “Stop Theo.”

 

Theo growled, pushing his way up Stiles’ shirt. “No.”

 

Stiles moved, trying to get out of his hold when he noticed something by the window. glowing blue eyes of a wolf shone through the glass. “Derek.” Stiles gasped.

 

"Say his name all you want. He wont come back." Theo growled.

 

"I know he's not coming." Stiles said closing his eyes.  _Theres no one outside_.

 

There was a sound of glass breaking before everything went quiet and stiles lost consciousness.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So cliff hanger, was that really Derek? Was it someone else or was it all just a dream?  
> What do you guys think?
> 
> Should I continue in January?


End file.
